Book One: Troubled Storms
by Reapinq
Summary: " The maker of shadows, with silent, dark paws, reaches over the Clan, extending its claws. In the darkness of night, the horror of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fears beyond sight. It lays in the Clan, the Clan's own betrayer, cats will be dead because of this one, the slayer. The nighttime's king, the silent ones scream.. Beware.. Beware.. Beware.. "
1. Allegiances ( Read the darned warning )

**WARNING! The listings in this allegiances page come after the first few events in Chapter one.**

Allegiances

DawnClan

Leader Crowstar – black tom with gray ears and light blue eyes

Deputy Runningwhisker – long haired gray tabby tom with a white underbelly

and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Juniperpaw

Medicine Cat Fernblossom – light cream she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Warriors ( toms, and she-cats without kits )

Wolftail – thick furred gray tom with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Pouncefoot – tipped white tom with blue eyes

Fallowspring – pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Berrystep – small black and brown tom with yellow eyes

Gorseflight – brown-gray tom with amber eyes

Darkberry – black and brown tom with blue eyes

Bramblebird – pale brown she-cat with a dark brown overcoat and blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Stonedust – gray tom with darker gray flecks and brown eyes

Apprentice, Silkpaw

Addernose – light dusty brown tom with a tiny nose and green eyes

Sorrelwing – dappled calico she-cat with violet eyes

Littleheart – pale tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Marigoldmist – creamy yellow-gold she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Lilyshade – light gray she-cat with leafy green eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Beechfire – orange tabby tom with white paws and copper eyes

Skystrike – blue-gray tom with white flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Dovesplash – silver and white she-cat with orange eyes

Tigerleap – black tom with white spots and silver eyes

Barkblaze – yellowish-ginger tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Apprentices ( older than six moons, in training )

Lightningpaw – golden tom with light brown stripes and yellow eyes

Jaypaw – gray tom with lighter gray stripes and blue eyes

Bumblepaw – ticked light gray tabby tom with black spots and green eyes

Sunpaw – bright ginger, orange, and brown tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw – silvery she-cat with faint gray stripes and leafy green eyes

Leafpaw – white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Silkpaw – fluffy black and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Hazelpaw – pale honey-brown she-cat with odd looking blue eyes

Juniperpaw – light brown and orange tom with dark blue eyes

Honeypaw – honey colored she-cat with pretty brown eyes

Poppypaw – soft ginger she-cat with a plumy tail and green eyes

Nutpaw – brown tom with ginger paws and hazel eyes

Queens ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Amberbranch – dilute ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyblossom – white and black she-cat with green eyes

( Mother of Swiftkit, Mates with Darkberry )

Squirrelsplash – dark tabby she-cat with auburn eyes

( Mother of Brindlekit, Otterkit, and Mistkit, Mates with Wolftail )

Roseleaf – red she-cat with creamish-white ring around her amber eyes

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Halfear – mottled brown she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes

Tumbledust – dilute brown tom with blue eyes

Appleclaw – very pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Driftpelt – black tom with a gray underbelly and amber eyes

DarkClan

Leader Featherstar – silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Vinepaw

Deputy Acacialeap – dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Rippleshade – gray tom with pale blue eyes

Warriors ( toms, and she-cats without kits )

Newtfur – black tom with white paws and green eyes

Eaglepelt – large cream tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Twistheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Ponderosaleaf – pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Rockstep – fluffy gray tom with a white tail and blue eyes

Rigidtalon – ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, scraggly claws, and amber eyes

Eveningsun – dark orangish-red she-cat with silver eyes

Grassfoot – brown tom with black front paws and yellow eyes

Windstream – white tom with pale ears and blue eyes

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Blueclaw – blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Creekdapple – dappled blue-gray she-cat with murky green eyes

Antcrawl – skinny dark gray tom with orange eyes

Apprentice, Pigeonpaw

Apprentices ( older than six moons, in training )

Shadowpaw – gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Seedpaw – light gray she-cat with green eyes

Badgerpaw – dark tabby tom with a brown underbelly and blue eyes

Vinepaw – pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Pigeonpaw – dappeld brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Mosseyes – charcoal she-cat with dark green eyes

( Mother of Longkit and Scowlkit, Mates with Grassfoot )

Flowerstem – calico she-cat with pale brown eyes

( Mother of Cloudkit, Stonekit, and Aspenkit, Unknown Mate )

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Arrowfur -white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Wildbranch – paralyzed brown tom with dark blue-green eyes

CreekClan

Leader Riverstar – long-haired blue-gray tom with white spots and green eyes

Deputy Lionrain – ginger she-cat with black specks that look like raindrops and blue eyes

Medicine Cats Smallfoot – tiny white tom with a black blaze and green eyes

Apprentice, Echoflame – dusty charcoal she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors ( toms, and she-cats without kits )

Birchfoot - light brown tom with faint brown stripes and pale green eyes

Crookedclaw - reddish-brown tom with tiny broken claws and amber eyes

Emberstrike - black tom with a brown tail and orange eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Thrushsong -brown she-cat with a cream underbelly and ears, ice blue eyes

Freezewind – silvery white tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Foxcloud – russet tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Thinpelt – very skinny gray tom with ragged fur and blue eyes

Tracestep – small dusty brown tom with auburn eyes

Apprentice, Pearpaw

Bravetalon – sleek tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Twigpaw

Sandshell – pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Snowdapple – dappled white she-cat with silver eyes

Yellowfur – very pale ginger tom with light green eyes

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Hickoryspots – black tom with reddish-brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices ( older than six moons, in training )

Heavypaw – thickset gray tom with blue eyes

Pinepaw – pale ginger tom with an orange tail tip and blue eyes

Sedgepaw – white she-cat with a pale brown underbelly and amber eyes

Twigpaw – dark brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Pearpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with a white overcoat and pale green eyes

Cherrypaw – dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Queens ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Willowbrook – pale brown and white she-cat with vibrant blue eyes

( Mother of Flailkit and Vinekit, Mates with Thinpelt )

Tansyfire – sand colored she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

( Mother of Goldenkit, Patchkit, and Vixenkit, Mates with Emberstrike )

Shadesong – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Lightgrass – white tom with black specks and green eyes

BreezeClan

Leader Mousestar – small brown she-cat with two white stripes on her back and brown

eyes

Deputy Scorchpelt – fiery orange tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Rosemaryheart – flecked ginger and red she-cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors ( toms, and she-cats without kits )

Primrosepetal - flecked gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Boulderfoot – ginger and cream tom with huge paws and gray eyes

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Thistlebush – pale gray tom with a black tail, ears, paws, and muzzle and green eyes

Whitewhisker – pure white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Tallpaw

Morningshade – very pale ginger, almost yellow she-cat with a black overcoat and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Moorspring – lithe brown and gray tom with blackish-gray eyes

Lakebreeze – cinnamon she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Ryepaw

Troutscar – blue-gray tom with a long scar on his flank and orange eyes

Oatflick – light cream tom with amber eyes

Stoatslip – dark brown and cream tom with blue eyes

Hayflame – ginger tom with sand colored paws and auburn eyes

Apprentice, Fennelpaw

Rainrunner – skinny dark slate tom with pale green eyes

Mapletail – dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and hazel eyes

Apprentice, Zinniapaw

Thornstripe – brownish-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Cedareyes – white and ginger tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Brackenblaze – golden-brown tom with yellow eyes

Waterlilywing – long-furred tortoisehell she-cat with light green eyes

Sharpfang – large black tom with a cinnamon paw, sharp teeth, and

amber eyes

Apprentices ( older than six moons, in training )

Ryepaw – light ginger tabby tom with a black tail and blue eyes

Tallpaw – long-legged pure red tom with yellow-green eyes

Fennelpaw – smoked brown tom with cream ears and blue eyes

Russetpaw – reddish-brown tom with ginger paws and amber eyes

Zinniapaw – black she-cat with silver paws and gray eyes

Sweetpaw – shaded gray she-cat with violet eyes

Queens ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Graydawn – pale gray she-cat with a white ringed tail and blue eyes

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Toadspeck – dusty brown tom with a darker tail and paws, green eyes

Heatherpool – deaf pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Cinderpaw padded silently through the forest, sneaking up on Jaypaw.

The fluffy tom was practicing stalking techniques in a small clearing surrounded by oak and birch trees.

Cinderpaw crouched in a bunch of ferns while she waited to pounce on him. Jaypaw stopped to sniff the air, and returned to practicing.

Cinderpaw got ready to leap. Jaypaw crouched and began slinking towards the other side of the clearing.

Cinderpaw took her chance and jumped, landing squarely on his back and pushing him to the ground.

Jaypaw flipped around from under her and flung her off with his hind paws. Cinderpaw landed on her side, close to a clump of brambles.

Her eyes flew open, still dizzy. Jaypaw was standing over her, his expression troubled. "Sorry." He meowed softly. "I thought you were Sunpaw. "

Cinderpaw snorted. "I look nothing like that furball. "

Jaypaw stepped back. "Sorry. " He repeated.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and blinked. Her eyes were clear again, and the silver she-cat stood up and shook the dust of off her fur. "I'm fine. "

" Are you sure you're okay? " He whispered. Cinderpaw huffed, "I'm fine, I said. " Jaypaw nodded. "Want to practice battle moves with me? "

The StarClan cats watched from the clouds worriedly.

A pale orange tom shook his head. " They're smashing the prophecy into pieces! "

Fallowstar, the previous DawnClan leader, padded up to him, her silver and black tail swishing in anger.

" We already knew they were going to break the prophecy. Do you even remember the meeting, Thundercloud? " she sneered.

The pale orange tom snorted.

" They can't fall in love! " a blue-gray tabby she-cat shrieked.

A starry black spotted calico she-cat strided out of the dense ferns behind them.

" The maker of shadows, with silent, dark paws, reaches over the Clan, extending its claws. In the darkness of night, the horror of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fears beyond sight. It lays in the Clan, the Clan's own betrayer, cats will be dead because of this one, the slayer. The nighttime's queen, the silent ones scream.. "

" Beware.. Beware.. Beware.. " she echoed, disappearing into mist.

**Sorry, it's KindaReallyShort. I like it though, suspense. :) I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and P.S. I _will _be finishing this story. I promise. And if I don't you can find me and murder me. XD Jk.**

**If you want to submit OC's ( Which I will of course use ) PM me! I love hearing names and ideas.**

**Bye! - Milkpool**


	3. Chapter 1 - The Dark Battle

Cinderpaw yawned loudly as she settled in her nest for a good nights sleep.

Her sister, Leafpaw, stirred beside her, eyes wide.

Cinderpaw rubbed against her. " What's wrong? " she meowed quietly, making sure she didn't disturb the others.

Leafpaw shook her head. " Nothing. Bad dream. It's moonhigh already? "

Cinderpaw nodded and glanced outside at the pale glow in the camp.

Leafpaw sighed. " Greenleaf is beautiful. I can't wait to go to the gathering in three evenings, it'll be warm. "

Cinderpaw nodded again, barely listening as she thought about what Bumblepaw said to her earlier.

" The cats of StarClan have been watching DawnClan closely. I can see them. " his voice echoed in her head as she thought.

_What would be wrong with DawnClan? _

Cinderpaw almost jumped in suprise as Leafpaw jabbed her side with a paw.

" Are you even _listening?_ " the brown and white she-cat asked, her eyes glowing with amusement.

Cinderpaw smiled cheekily, shrugging.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes. " Whatever. Let's go to sleep. "

* * *

Cinderpaw woke up to the bright morning sun blaring in her face as Sneezeclaw stood at the entrance.

Cinderpaw hopped up and prodded the other apprentices awake.

Today, all of the apprentices were going on a group patrol along the DarkClan border. The mangy crow-food eaters had been up to something lately.

Sneezeclaw beckoned them with his tail, and licked Roseleaf's cheek before they left through the entrance.

Juniperpaw and Sunpaw were chatting, while Silkpaw and Hazelpaw were talking to Lightningpaw.

Leafpaw was happily padding along with Jaypaw, and Cinderpaw was alone.

She sighed.

Sneezeclaw looked back at them. " Almost at the border, no more talking. " he whispered.

The apprentices crouched and began silently padding along the forest floor.

Sneezeclaw held his tail erect, and they stopped, Cinderpaw almost bumping into Jaypaw.

She raised her head a bit and pricked her ears, to find quiet voices. " Okay, DarkClan. " Featherstar was whispering. " We will silently stalk until we reach their camp, and ambush them. " the she-cat finished, and began coming towards them, and it sounded like the whole of DarkClan was behind her.

Sneezeclaw whipped around to face Jaypaw. " Take Cinderpaw and warn everyone. We will hold them off. "

Cinderpaw turned tail to run with Jaypaw. " Hurry! " he meowed.

As they broke into the camp, Cinderpaw howled. " DarkClan is at the border! They're going to attack! "

Crowstar leaped off of the rocks and gathered the Clan within a minute.

" DawnClan, let's go! " he yowled, and Cinderpaw joined in to the group with Jaypaw at her side.

He rested his tail on her shoulder, eyes wild. " Be careful. " he whispered, and they set off again.

* * *

As soon as they reached the border, they were horrified to find Sneezeclaw laying on the ground with claw marks on his throat, his blue eyes sightlessly staring into the sky.

Roseleaf wailed and crouched at his body while Cinderpaw stared in horror.

_Was everyone else okay? _

Cinderpaw heard Crowstar soothing Roseleaf, and the red she-cat joined the group again, her head and tail drooping.

" I will avenge Sneezeclaw's death. " she whispered next to Cinderpaw.

She ran her tail over the she-cats flank and ran up to the front. Crowstar was crouching with Runningwhisker.

The DarkClan warriors were unaware of them. But what stuck out to her was that her friends were _right _behind them! Cinderpaw hissed.

Silkpaw looked back, her eyes wide, and whispered something to the other apprentices.

The six shrunk back into the group, DarkClan still unaware.

Crowstar's tail was bobbing, and then he kinked it over his back, meaning that the enemy was sighted, and DawnClan needed to follow him.

He moved stealthily through the ferns, and stopped.

He intentionally stepped on the twig in front of him, and DarkClan whipped around, spotting them easily.

Featherstar snarled while Crowstar smirked, and Crowstar flicked his tail sharply.

Cinderpaw streamed forward with her Clanmates, the DarkClan warriors doing the same. Before Cinderpaw knew it, a huge cream tom lunged at her and pierced his claws into her back.

She slipped out of his loose grip, and leapt onto his back to claw him. She stumbled, and landed on his haunches.

He kicked her off with his hind leg, and she flew into a clump of ferns, slightly dazed.

She stood up, but it was too late. The tom pinned her down and held a claw to her throat, smiling.

She frantically kicked out and scratched his legs, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Bramblebird jumped on to the tom, pulling him off and beginning to tussle with him.

She blinked at her in thanks quickly, and Cinderpaw leapt onto the tom's back again, executing it perfectly.

She clawed and clawed at his back, until he went yowling into the bushes.

Bramblebird smiled, and ran off.

Cinderpaw saw Juniperpaw fighting with Seedpaw, an apprentice their age, and she rushed over to fling him off of Juniperpaw.

Juniperpaw growled, and then he realised it was Cinderpaw and sighed, running to help Darkberry.

Cinderpaw looked around, surprised no other DarkClan warriors had crushed her yet.

She narrowed her eyes and spotted Jaypaw fighting Featherstar, twice their size.

Cinderpaw ran towards him, swerving past Dovesplash and a black tom, and leaping over a tussling ball of pale ginger and gray fur.

Featherstar had Jaypaw pinned to the ground, and she was clawing at his belly.

Cinderpaw's heart lurched when she saw that Jaypaw was barely fighting back.

She pushed Featherstar off, and jumped on top of her, clawing at her eyes. Featherstar was taken aback, snarling.

Cinderpaw saw that she couldn't see well, and left her to sit in the dirt while she stood over Jaypaw.

He looked up at her, his throat gushing with blood.

" Goodbye. " he rasped, closing his eyes, but still breathing.

Cinderpaw yowled loudly, and the fighting suddenly stopped.

Fernblossom burst out of the trees and pressed a strange looking poultice on Jaypaw's throat, covering it with cobwebs.

Lightningpaw and Wolftail chased off the remaining DarkClan warriors, and everyone stood in the forest, dazed and injured.

Fernblossom looked up from Jaypaw. " Is anyone else badly injured? " she mewed loudly as Cinderpaw flopped onto the ground next to Jaypaw.

Dovesplash, Addernose, and Littleheart nodded weakly. Fernblossom rushed over to them, her eyes filled with sorrow as she passed a dead cat.

Cinderpaw raised her head slowly, and saw that it was Featherpool.

Cinderpaw cried out, dropping her head as she did. Crowstar walked over to her. " She was a wonderful mentor to you, Cinderpaw. I'm so sorry. "

Cinderpaw breathed out slowly. _Featherpool and Jaypaw. Haven't I lost enough, StarClan?_

* * *

Cinderpaw sat in the medicine cats den, Jaypaw curled up in the nest next to her.

_He came so close to dying._

Two warriors were lost that day, some came close to hunting with StarClan.

Jaypaw twitched and raised his head.

He looked at Cinderpaw.

" I'm sorry you're in here too. I'd rather have died then see you hurt. " he rasped.

Cinderpaw gasped. " Don't say that. I'm not hurt _that _bad. Just a few claw marks. " she meowed, looking away.

Cinderpaw knew it was more than that.

A deep gash was in her flank, making it hard to breathe.

Jaypaw sighed, and lowered his head again.

Addernose yawned and flicked his tail nearby, signaling for them to be quiet.

Bumblepaw appeared, his shadowy figure hard to see in the dark area. He went around to check everyone, including Cinderpaw.

The tom went over to the pool of water at the edge of the den, and soaked moss in the water, bringing it to Jaypaw.

Bumblepaw squeezed out the wet moss into Jaypaw's mouth, and he swallowed the water, letting his head drop again.

Cinderpaw closed her eyes, realising she was very tired.

She drifted off into sleep, but instead of sleep, she found that she was in a beautiful place with trees, a gentle breeze, and green grass.

A silver and black she-cat with starry fur stepped out of the bushes and touched noses with Cinderpaw. " There are troubeld storms coming, Cinderpaw. "

Cinderpaw howled as she disappeared.

" Don't go! What does that mean? " she cried, her eyes upward to the starry sky.

Cinderpaw stepped outside of the Medicine Cat's den, and slipped clumsily past the bramble screen.

Her entire body was sore, but she needed to see who her new mentor would be.

" I wish I still had Featherpool. " she mumbled to herself as she walked slowly towards the Highrock, where Crowstar was waiting for the Clan to gather.

Once everyone gathered, he started. " During the battle two days ago with ShadowClan, Featherpool was killed by a warrior named Quickpelt, slashing his claws to her throat. But we remember and love her. This noble she-cat was Cinderpaw's mentor, and it is time to give Cinderpaw her new mentor today. " he meowed.

" Bramblebird. You have received excellent training from Thrushsong, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and a quick thinker. You will be mentor to Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass on your skills to her. "

Bramblebird walked over to Cinderpaw and touched noses with her.

" I'll try my best. " she meowed, her voice quivering.

The cats began to break apart as Crowstar called them back.

" We have one of the most important ceremonies in a Clan to preform next. " he mewed, nodding to Poppykit, Honeykit, and Nutkit.

The three kits walked to the front of the group, their heads high as Amberbranch and Runningwhisker watched them with their tails twined.

Cinderpaw could tell Honeykit was trying not to bounce into the air.

Cinderpaw remember feeling that when she was apprenticed.

_But Featherpool was there then. _She thought.

Cinderpaw watched their ceremony quietly, still thinking of Featherpool when they were given their mentors.

Littleheart was picked to mentor Poppypaw, Fallowspring was picked to mentor Honeypaw, and Dovesplash was picked to mentor Nutpaw.

" Poppypaw, Honeypaw, Nutpaw! Poppypaw, Honeypaw, Nutpaw! " the Clan chanted, Cinderpaw cheering along with them.

Suddenly, the message came flooding back into her mind. _There are troubled storms coming._

" How am I supposed to know what that means?" She mumbled to herself, walking back to the Medicine Cat's den.

* * *

Bramblebird flicked Cinderpaw with her tail. " Training. " she meowed, and slipped out of the apprentice's den.

Cinderpaw was allowed back in after Fernblossom declared she was fine.

Cinderpaw yawned.

Leafpaw bounded up to her. " Let's go! " her sister squeaked.

Cinderpaw grunted and got up, still a bit wobbly on her paws from days of laying down.

Leafpaw purred. " I can't wait until Jaypaw can train again. He's really sweet. " she meowed, her eyes full of love.

Cinderpaw bit her lip.

" Yeah. " she muttered.

Leafpaw frowned. " Well let's go. " she sighed, and walked out of the apprentice's den with Cinderpaw at her side.

Bramblebird and Marigoldmist were chatting as they approached their mentors.

Marigoldmist flicked her ears. " Instead of training, we're doing a border patrol with Berrystep and Pouncefoot. CreekClan's border hasn't been checked in a few sunrises. " she meowed, the sun making her pale ginger coat turn to flame.

Cinderpaw nodded.

Bramblebird signaled to Berrystep and Pouncefoot, and they set off through the thorn barrier.

The forest was still wet with dew. Berrystep yawned. " Are we marking the borders today? " the tom meowed lazily, glancing at Marigoldmist.

Instead, Bramblebird replied. " Yes. And this time you aren't going to go _hunting _instead. " she meowed, irritated.

Berrystep rolled his eyes and hung back to walk with Pouncefoot.

Cinderpaw sighed.

Once the cats reached the border, the stream separating them was overflowing and rushing into the lake below.

Marigoldmist snorted. " We can't mark the border, or else the scent will be washed away before you could say mouse. " she meowed.

Pouncefoot and Bramblebird nodded.

Berrystep did a little leap behind Leafpaw and Cinderpaw, and the whole patrol glared at him.

The tom licked his chest fur and focused on the stream.

Marigoldmist stuck her paw into the water, but quickly pulled it out, gasping.

" It almost dragged my paw downstream! " she exclaimed.

Bramblebird groaned. " I guess we don't have to mark it. The smell is still pretty strong. "

Marigoldmist nodded.

Cinderpaw blocked out the rest of their conversation.

The voice of the silver and black she-cat rang in her ears.

_There are troubled storms coming. _

Leafpaw swatted her and her thoughts returned to patrol. " We smell cats, no Clan scent. " she whispered, snarling.

Cinderpaw blinked and lowered herself until her belly was brushing the grass, and slowly moved forward.

Bramblebird, Pouncefoot, Marigoldmist, and Berrystep were doing the same.

They all gasped as a long-legged white tom burst out of the bushes, covered in blood.

" Help. " he whispered.

They began to hear loud screeches, sounding of CreekClan and others that Cinderpaw didn't recognize.

Marigoldmist stepped back, and flew across the river with Bramblebird.

The rest followed over the scarily overflowing river.

The white tom lead them into a small clearing, moss lining the entire thing. Shivering cats were hiding in the bushes, watching the fight.

Marigoldmist screeched, but CreekClan didn't stop.

Finally, Riverstar howled.

CreekClan stepped back, untangling themselves from the rogues.

The battered cats still growled and snarled at each other.

Marigoldmist stepped forward. " We are sorry for trespassing on CreekClan territory, but what in the name of StarClan is going on? " she meowed.

Rainstar flicked an ear. " These _rogues _were trespassing on our territory. " he growled.

Cinderpaw looked at the rogues. Even though they outnumbered the CreekClan warriors, they were skinny and battered, their eyes dull.

Suddenly Berrystep gasped.

" Skydawn.. " he whispered, his voice cracking.

Bramblebird and Marigoldmist's eyes grew wide as they were staring at a dark cream she-cat.

Skydawn's neck fur was bristling as she moved closer to a ginger tom.

Berrystep walked towards her and touched his nose to hers. " My love. " he meowed.

Skydawn backed away, the ginger tom stepping in front of her.

Cinderpaw was confused, and Leafpaw shared her look.

" She's mine, _Berrystep. _" he spat.

" And she isn't Skydawn anymore, she's Dawn. "

Berrystep's expression turned from happiness to utter devastation.

" She'll never be yours, Blazetail. " he replied, sadness in his voice.

Bramblebird and Marigoldmist were watching, their eyes sad.

Blazetail snarled. " I'm not Blazetail. I'm Blaze. And she always was mine, Dawn never loved you. " the tom meowed, obviously trying hard not to claw Berrystep.

Cinderpaw could sense tension between the three cats.

_Who are Skydawn and Blazetail? Nobody ever told us about them. _She thought.

Bramblebird turned towards her, seeming to read her mind. " Skydawn was a DawnClan warrior, but one day she disappeared. Blazetail was a BreezeClan warrior, and he disappeared on the same day. It was two moons before you were born. " she whispered.

By the time Cinderpaw looked at Berrystep again, he was walking back towards them, tail drooping and his head down.

Dawn was looking after him with sadness and regret in her gaze.

A ginger and black she-cat spoke up. " We were not trying to trespass. We have made this mossy clearing our home, for now. We didn't know there were .. Clans .. " she meowed, her voice filled with exhaustion and hunger.

Cinderpaw winced as she looked at her thin frame and shaky legs.

Riverstar snorted.

" Well, there are, and this is CreekClan territory. "

The deputy of CreekClan, Lionrain, spoke up.

" Riverstar. I believe these cats mean no harm. If they will be leaving soon, we should let them stay. But they _shouldn't _be able to eat our prey. "

Her eyes were narrowed at Riverstar. The leader didn't reply for several heartbeats.

" Very well, Lionrain. They can stay until the next gathering. If they are still here, we will use tooth and claw to defend our territory. " he meowed calmly, and flicked his tail for CreekClan to follow him.

They began to move, snarling, hissing, and gasping about the choice just made.

Cinderpaw blinked.

_This is happening really fast. _She meowed in her head.

* * *

The ginger and black she-cat and the white tom stood in front of them.

" This is Flicker, our leader. And I am her second in command, Ence. We are The Cats of Wind and Rain. " the white tom meowed.

Marigoldmist dipped her head. " It is nice to meet you. We are Marigoldmist, Bramblebird, Berrystep, Pouncefoot, Cinderpaw, and Leafpaw of DawnClan. " she meowed, flicking her tail at each cat.

Ence nodded.

" Hello. " he meowed, his voice deep.

Cinderpaw almost flinched.

Flicker swept her tail along the blood stained moss. " Meet our cats. "

Marigoldmist and Bramblebird walked next to Leafpaw and Cinderpaw, ensuring they were safe.

Flicker glanced at them. " I see you already know Blaze and Dawn. " she meowed, glaring at Blaze.

He snorted and padded to the far side of the clearing, while Dawn dipped her head to Flicker.

Flicker stepped onto a small rock.

" Over there are our Healing Cats, Cori, Harper, and Twistie. " she meowed, flicking her tail at three young she-cats, a black and white one pressing cobwebs onto wounds.

" Over there are the Mothers. Breeze, Chickadee, and Owl. " she meowed, flicking her tail again.

Ence glanced at her.

" Next to them are the Tiny Battlers, or kittens. Sprinkle, Gorse, Thistle, Finch, and Furze. " he meowed, flicking an ear.

Cinderpaw twisted her head to look at the large group of cats huddled together next to the Healing Cats.

Ence chuckled.

" Those are the Battlers. Freeze, Trumpet, Ripple, Pent, Furrow, Beawtred, Petal, Claw, Bee, Blue, Gumdrop, Cittie, Lemon, Tree, Dodge, Candi, and Hummingbird. They hunt and fight for The Cats, and train the Young Battlers. " he finished.

* * *

Crowstar beckoned to Cinderpaw as she passed by him.

" Cinderpaw.. do you remember Nightshine? " he whispered.

Cinderpaw looked down. " I remember her scent. That's all. I only knew her for a moment. " she replied.

Her father nodded. " I'll have to tell you about her someday. She was an amazing cat. "

" But, anyways, you're going to the gathering. So are Lightningpaw, Jaypaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Nutpaw. Tell them. "

Cinderpaw nodded curtly and ran to the apprentices den.

Only Jaypaw was inside, sleeping.

Cinderpaw felt affection bubbling up inside her, but she pushed it away and prodded Jaypaw awake.

" Cinderpaw... " he rasped groggily, eyes still closed.

She sighed and jumped on top of him.

The tom wheezed and jumped out of his nest, fur fluffed up.

" My neck. _Ouch! _" he complained, licking his wound that re-opened.

Cinderpaw rushed to his side. " Sorry! "

Cinderpaw began to lick the wound and pulled cobwebs from the edge of the den, pressing them on his neck.

Jaypaw purred for a heartbeat but swallowed it and looked away.

Cinderpaw paused and looked at him.

The flustered tom glared back. " Don't look at me like that! You probably think.. " his voice trailed off.

The she-cat rolled her eyes.

Jaypaw's eyes suddenly widened and he turned tail and ran outside.

" Jaypaw? What's wrong! " she called after him, but she got no answer.

" Toms. " she whispered, going outside after him.

**Was it good? Should I make the chapters shorter or longer maybe? Heh. Hope you liked it! - Milkpool**


	4. A little notey-note

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that Chapter 2 might take awhile. I can only write from about 4:30 – 7:30 most days, and that includes planning and stuff. It'll probably be 2 days at the least. :(**

**Oh, and thank you for 28 views! :)**

**\- Milkpool**


	5. Chapter 2 - StarClan, Save Her

Cinderpaw bounced around excitedly outside of the apprentices den, ready for her first gathering.

When she had become an apprentice, Her and Hazelpaw both had whitecough.

Bramblebird purred. " I'm glad you're excited, but stop bouncing around like a kit. "

Cinderpaw sighed and stopped bouncing, waiting patiently.

The camp was busy. Cats were rushing around getting ready to go, and two hunting patrols were returning with fresh kill.

Hazelpaw ran up to Cinderpaw. " I'm so excited! Aren't you? "

Cinderpaw nodded. " I can't wait! " she exclaimed, giving a little leap.

Hazelpaw jabbed her with a paw. " Whoever gets to the thorn barrier first wins! "

Her sister took off, and Cinderpaw hared after her until they were stopped by Darkberry.

The tom stepped in their way, making Hazelpaw nearly run into him.

Hazelpaw skidded to a halt, out of breath. " Sorry, Darkberry. " she meowed, her head hung low.

" Don't act like kits, then. " the senior warrior chided, and went to talk with Gorseflight.

Hazelpaw snorted. " What a party pooper. " she muttered, and went away to chat with Sunpaw.

Before Cinderpaw could even move, Swiftkit, Otterkit, and Brindlekit were at her paws.

" Hi Cinderpaw! " Swiftkit mewed, dipping his head.

Cinderpaw laughed.

" Don't dip your head, silly. I'm just an apprentice. " she meowed, licking the small kits head.

Swiftkit squeaked and prodded Otterkit with a paw.

" I have a secret to tell you! " he mewed, and Brindlekit and Otterkit followed him back into the nursery.

Crowstar howled from the highrock.

" We will be leaving for the gathering shortly. I need everyone that's going to gather by the thorn barrier. " he boomed, and lept down from the rock.

Cinderpaw slipped in to the crowd of cats near the entrance.

Jaypaw appeared behind her. " Tell me everything when you get back, okay? " he whispered, slipping away bwfore she could reply.

A purr was caught in Cinderpaw's throat. Even the sight of Jaypaw made her smile.

Dovesplash jabbed Cinderpaw in the side. " You liiikkkeee him! " she crowed.

Cinderpaw pushed her. " So what? " she meowed, her head high.

Dovesplash rolled her eyes. " Apprentices. Think they know everything. " she sighed.

Cinderwing shyly wriggled past the many cats at the gathering.

_So. Many. Cats. _Cinderpaw thought, looking around at the full clearing.

Crowstar howled, signaling the start of the gathering.

The cats around the clearing fell silent, eager to hear any news.

Crowstar took a deep breath and started.

" All is well in DawnClan. We have three new apprentices, Honeypaw, Nutpaw, and Poppypaw, "

The clearing erupted in cheers and chants for the three new apprentices names, but DarkClan stayed quiet, except for few.

Crowstar continued on after the cheering died down. " And we also have Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw here for their first gathering, since they were sick with whitecough when they were apprenticed. "

Murmurs of welcome spread throughout the crowd.

"And lastly, Driftpelt has become an elder, he has shown courage and loyalty throughout his entire life. " Crowstar informed, stepping down from his place on the Low branch.

Mousestar began next. " All is well in BreezeClan, also. We have one new warrior, Sharpfang, and two new apprentices, Zinniapaw and Sweetpaw. " the small brown she-cat meowed, waiting for the loud cheers to quiet.

" Prey is running well, and we haven't had any problems. " she finished, leaping off of the branch.

Riverstar was next.

" In case anyone didn't know, a rogue group named The Cats of Wind and Rain have settled in the far side of our territory, near the northeastern border. " he boomed.

Ripples of shock from DarkClan and BreezeClan filled the clearing.

" And they have requested... to become a Clan. "

Outrage spread through the _entire _crowd this time. It was chaotic.

Riverstar silenced everyone with a hiss.

" CreekClan is against this idea, and we believe StarClan is too. Other than that, Tansyfire has given birth to Emberstrike's kits, Goldenkit, Patchkit, and Vixenkit. " he finished.

Cinderpaw didn't listen to Featherstar's report. DarkClan had _attacked _them!

Hazelpaw's fur was bristling when Cinderpaw's thoughts came back to reality.

" What did she say? " Cinderpaw whispered to her sister.

Hazelpaw growled. " They said we were prey stealers! " she meowed loudly.

Gorseflight instantly slapped his tail over her mouth, and Hazelpaw's ears were hot with embarrassment.

Crowstar flicked his tail sharply. " Let's go, DawnClan. " he meowed, irritation flooding his voice.

Suddenly, Cinderpaw saw a pale blue sparkling shape emerge from Crowstar's body, it was sad, tears stuck to it's sparkly fur.

Cinderpaw shook her head violently and the shape was gone. _" _Odd. " she whispered, and carried on with the rest of her clanmates.

Cinderpaw returned to camp to hear loud screeches and wails erupting from the nursery, and Hollyblossom, Amberbranch, and Squirrelsplash were nosing their kits outside of the den.

Otterkit wailed loudly. " Will Roseleaf be okay? " the tiny she-kit cried running around.

Squirrelsplash stopped her with her tail. " I hope so, honey. " she whispered, grief-stricken. Cinderpaw rushed over to them.

" What's going on? " she questioned, aware of the screeches getting louder.

Hollyblossom shook her head. " Roseleaf's kitting isn't going well. Fernblossom and Bumblepaw are trying to save her life right now. "

Amberbranch nodded slightly.

Cinderpaw gasped. " StarClan, help her. " she whispered, running to the apprentices den.

Jaypaw was sitting in his nest, trembling, with his ears flattened.

" What's wrong? " Cinderpaw meowed, shaking as well.

Jaypaw brushed against her. " Roseleaf doesn't sound well. " he murmured.

Cinderpaw nodded. " I'm scared. "

A final loud scream pierced the air.

Cinderpaw jumped up, her fur bristling. " I need to check on her! " Cinderpaw wailed, jumping out of her nest and outside, climbing into the nursery.

She shrieked as soon as she stepped inside. The moss was covered in blood, and a tiny, cold, dead body laid next to Roseleaf's trembling tail.

Fernblossom calmly looked at Cinderpaw. " She will live. " the medicine cat meowed, nosing herbs towards Roseleaf.

" Eat. " she whispered soothingly.

Beechfire burst inside. " Oh Roseleaf, oh my Roseleaf. " he whispered brushing his cheek against hers.

Beechfire looked down at the three kits mewling and suckling at Roseleaf's belly. " They're so beautiful, even if they aren't mine, Roseleaf. " he murmured.

Roseleaf buried her face in his chest fur. " Lilykit is gone. I named her after my mother, but she didn't survive the first few heartbeats. " Roseleaf whispered, her frail voice turning into a fit of coughs.

Bumblepaw stared at Beechfire. " Stay with her, she needs it. " he rasped, and left the den with a bundle of leaves.

Cinderpaw was at a loss for words.

Roseleaf smiled weakly. " You should name one of them, Cinderpaw. You were.. here.. after all. " she whispered.

Cinderpaw gulped and nodded slowly, pointing her tail at the strongest looking she-kit, she was a silvery-blue with faint stripes.

" Mountainkit. She looks like she could run up a mountain and back. " she whispered. Beechfire nodded. " That's beautiful. "

Roseleaf purred lightly, regaining her breath. " The one that looks exactly like her will be Mintkit. "

Beechfire glanced at the smallest she-kit, that looked like Roseleaf. " And that's Rosekit. " he meowed, purring loudly.

Fernblossom picked up Lilykit softly with her jaws. " We have to bury her, Roseleaf. I'm sorry you can't mourn." Fernblossom meowed, brushing her tail against Roseleaf's flank.

Roseleaf nodded, and pressed her nose into Lilykit's fur one last time before letting her go.

Cinderpaw shuffled her paws, feeling awkward to be in the nursery.

Bramblebird called her from outside, and Cinderpaw said goodbye to the two warriors, striding outside.

Bramblebird giggled. " I know I shouldn't be amused, but you look horrified. " her mentor joked.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. " What did you need me for? " she meowed.

Her mentor shrugged. " I didn't really _need_ you for anything. I just wanted to remind you of the hunting competition in half a moon. If you do well, you might get a surprise. "

Cinderpaw fought the urge not to bounce up and down. _If only Featherpool were here to watch me. _

**Heyyy! I got Chapter 2 up early! Alana is probably going to backhand me though because she was suppost to write Chapter 2. Oopsie? Hey, she will be hopefully writing Chapter 3 -4 tho. Hope you like Chapter 2! It's shorter than 1 and I fixed the " No Paragraph Problem " =) - Milkpool**


	6. Chapter 3 - Hunting Competition

**Hallo! Welcome to Chapter 3. I can finally write again, Yay! Please enjoy.**

Cinderpaw stretched in her nest.

The bright morning sun peeked through the apprentices den entrance, making Cinderpaw blink.

Jaypaw stirred beside her. " Good morning.. " he meowed, still half asleep.

Cinderpaw purred and inched closer so that their pelts with brushing, and she twined her tail with his.

Suddenly, Sunpaw shot up out of his nest, fur fluffed up. " The hunting competition! " he meowed loudly, and raced outside.

Cinderpaw gasped. _I forgot about it again! _

Jaypaw licked his paw and brushed it against his whiskers. " We'd better be ready then, " he sighed, and climbed out of his nest with Cinderpaw following.

As soon as Cinderpaw stepped outside, Swiftkit, Otterkit, Brindlekit, Mistkit, Mintkit, and Mountainkit were at her paws.

" Cinderpaw, Cinderpaw! " Mountainkit squeaked, still only a half moon old.

" Pleeeaaaseee let us hunt! " Brindlekit mewed, pouncing on her tail.

Otterkit and Swiftkit nodded. " Pleaaaassseeeee? " they pleaded in unison.

Cinderpaw shook her head. " You're still kits. You, Brindlekit, and Mistkit still have three moons. Mountainkit, Mintkit, and Rosekit still have five and a half. Swiftkit has two and a half. " she replied to Otterkit.

The small tom-kit sighed. " Fine. " he mewed, defeated.

Swiftkit plopped down. " I have an idea! I'll tell you and then we can ask our mothers! "

Mintkit and Mistkit huddled together, nodding slowly.

Mountainkit, Otterkit, and Brindlekit were more eager. " Let's go! " Mountainkit mewed, and the five kits stumbled away.

Jaypaw was sitting near Cinderpaw with his tail wrapped around his paws, amused. " They sure like you. Especially Swiftkit. "

Cinderpaw jabbed his side. " Even if Swiftkit does like me, I love another cat. "

Jaypaw dropped his head. " That cat is lucky. " he murmured.

Cinderpaw lept onto him. " It's _you_, mouse-brain! " she meowed, her tail lashing, _Why am I so mad?_ She wondered, stepping away from Jaypaw.

A sparkle-furred blue shape emerged from Jaypaw's body.

_What? This again? _

The blue shape had it's tail twined with another sparkle-furred figure, and it was licking the other's ear.

Cinderpaw tensed. The other shape looked exactly like her.

_That's me and Jaypaw? _

Another shape appeared, this time it had color and the look of a real cat, but it's fur still sparkled.

" You're the silver and black she-cat! " she exclaimed.

The she-cat nodded. " I am Fallowstar, previous leader of DawnClan. I was still leader when you were born, but Crowstar became leader when you were a quarter moon old. " she purred.

" And you are wrong, Cinderpaw. That is you and Jay_flight. _" Fallowstar corrected.

" Who's Jayflight? That's Jay_paw. _" Cinderpaw replied, confused.

Yet another starry cat appeared. " Fallowstar! You are telling her to much. Come back to StarClan. " a mottled brown she-cat meowed.

Fallowstar sighed. " I am sorry, Shinefish. " Fallowstar meowed, dipping her head.

Cinderpaw was lost in confusion.

Shinefish narrowed her eyes at Cinderpaw. " Excuse my previous apprentice. Fallowstem often gives away _too _much. " she meowed, and the two StarClan warriors dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

Cinderpaw paced around, waiting for the hunting competition to start.

Leafpaw purred nearby. " If you keep running around like a startled kit, your energy will be wasted! " her sister mewed.

Cinderpaw nodded and sat down.

Mousetar, BreezeClan's leader, strided into the clearing, six mentors and apprentices behind her.

" Please welcome Ryepaw, Tallpaw, Fennelpaw, Russetpaw, Zinniapaw, and Sweetpaw. " the brown she-cat pointed her tail to each cat.

Crowstar nodded.

" Welcome, young ones. " he murmured.

Mousestar licked Fennelpaw's ears, and Cinderpaw strained to hear what they were saying.

" luck... sweet darling. " Mousestar whispered, and padded into the ferns to watch.

Soon after, Featherstar arrived, her eyes narrowed.

" Here are Shadowpaw, Seedpaw, Badgerpaw, Vinepaw, and Pigeonpaw. " she announced, and sat beside Mousestar in the ferns.

Cinderpaw was digging her claws into the ground by the time CreekClan arrived. Her sisters did the same.

Riverstar dipped his head.

" Here are the CreekClan apprentices. Heavypaw, Pinepaw, Sedgepaw, Twigpaw, Pearpaw, and Cherrypaw. "

Cinderpaw's mind was whirling, trying to remember all of the names.

Mousestar raised her head. " Standing before us are twenty-eight apprentices. They are training hard to become noble warriors, and we reward them with a challenging hunt. " she meowed, repeating the ritual made by many leaders, moons upon moons.

Mousestar dipped her head, and nodded to Crowstar.

" The first event is to try to catch two mice. Whoever returns first with two mice, wins. "

Cinderpaw froze. _I'm terrible at hunting mice! _She worried inside her head.

Silkpaw seemed to have read her mind. " You'll do fine, sister. I think you will win trying to catch birds. " she whispered.

Cinderpaw nodded.

Crowstar flicked his tail swiftly. " Go! " he boomed.

Cinderpaw raced into the forest, heading towards the Shriveled Clearing.

Before she knew it, the scent of mouse tingled her nostrils. Their hole was nearby.

Cinderpaw stayed silent as a tiny mouse crept out of the hole, and raced for the nearby maple tree.

Cinderpaw leaped after it, grasping it in her claws and giving it a killing bite.

Suddenly, Badgerpaw crashed into her.

The tom jumped up. " Sorry! " he exclaimed, licking his chest fur.

Cinderpaw nodded tersely, and headed off again, before hearing a loud howl.

" The winner is... Hazelpaw! " Crowstar announced.

Cinderpaw ran to the clearing with the freshly killed mouse in her jaws.

Riverstar motioned to a small pile with four mice in it. " Place it there. " he meowed gruffly.

Her honey colored sister was sitting in the middle of the clearing with her chest puffed out.

" I caught _three! _" she boasted to Honeypaw and Nutpaw.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and flicked her sister's shoulder with her tail. " Good job. " she whispered.

Hazelpaw nodded, touching her ear to hers lightly.

Crowstar gathered all of the apprentices around.

" Next is birds! " he announced.

" You must catch three different kinds of bird. But this won't be timed. The winner will be the one to bring back the most neatly killed bird. Mentors will be watching, and not your own. " he meowed.

Crowstar flicked his tail once again. " Go! " he howled.

Cinderpaw pricked her ears, straining as far as she could.

The soft pecking of a wagtail filled her mind.

Cinderpaw crept forward expertly until she spotted the small black and white bird.

She was downwind of her prey, and the bird was scuttling along a low branch, looking for nuts.

Cinderpaw leaped onto the branch, and bit the wagtail's neck, cutting off it's high pitched wail of alarm.

Cinderpaw looked up at the sky. " Thank you for this gift, StarClan. " she murmured, and pricked her ears again.

Just a few branches above her, a starling was looking for nuts as well.

The she-apprentice gasped softly, and crept up the bark of the tree, keeping so quiet that you could hear a leaf fall.

The starling had it's back turned to her, and she pounced. " Gotcha. " she muttered.

* * *

Cinderpaw flopped into her nest. It had been a long day.

Swiftkit and Otterkit leaped into her nest.

" Hey! " Cinderpaw exclaimed, shifting so that they fell out.

Otterkit whimpered. " But we wanna hear who won! "

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. " Hazelpaw won mouse hunting, I won bird hunting, Vinepaw from DarkClan won squirrel hunting, Tallpaw and Ryepaw from BreezeClan tied in rabbit hunting, Heavypaw from CreekClan won fishing, and Shadowpaw and Poppypaw won partner hunting. " Cinderpaw recited, copying Mousestar's words.

Swiftkit's eyes were wide, and Otterkit leaped into the air.

" DawnClan did well. " Crowstar meowed as he peeked his head in, smiling warmly at the kits.

Swiftkit's mouth was now open wide.

Otterkit gasped. " The Clan leader! " he squeaked, and dipped his head to him.

Crowstar laughed, shaking his head, and backed out again.

Swiftkit jumped up. " Hey! Tell us how to be leader! " he mewed, and darted away with Otterkit.

Outside, Tigerleap and Barkblaze snorted.

Bramblebird looked inside of the den.

" Ah, Cinderpaw. Training session with Silkpaw and Sunpaw. Pouncefoot and Addernose will be watching. And after that, you need to check the elders for ticks. " she meowed, nodding at her.

Cinderpaw sighed and got to her paws. _Can any cat get sleep around here? _

Crowstar was sitting on the Highrock with Sorrelwing.

Bramblebird snorted and flicked Cinderpaw with her tail. " Let's hear what he has to say. " she murmured.

The rest of the Clan was gathering around, and Crowstar gestured to Sorrelwing.

The she-cat's eyes brightened. " I'm expecting kits! They will be born in half a moon. " she exclaimed, purring.

DawnClan cheered, and Cinderpaw got poked in the side by Bramblebird. " It looks like Littleheart's the father. " she whispered. " He's purring so loud that I can _feel _it! " her mentor whispered.

Cinderpaw giggled.

Crowstar's eyes suddenly widened and Sorrelwing gasped.

" Skydawn! " she screeched, hopping off the rock and shouldering through the crowd.

Cinderpaw whipped around, spotting Dawn, Owl, and two tiny kits.

Berrystep seemed to leap over the crowd, suddenly appearing at Dawn's side.

Cinderpaw strained her ears to listen.

" I knew you would come back. " he whispered, and cautiously licked her cheek.

Dawn buried her muzzle in his chest fur.

Runningwhisker narrowed his eyes. " My daughter. " he murmured. " Where have you been? "

Dawn raised her head. " I have returned.. and I have brought my daughter, Owl, and my grandkits, Sandkit and Shellkit. " she meowed, voice quivering.

Crowstar dipped his head. " We welcome you. Owl, you may stay in the nursery with our queens. Skydawn, I expect you are continuing as a warrior? " he meowed.

Dawn shook her head. " I am expecting Berrystep's kits. They will come any day now. " she muttered.

Berrystep looked at his paws. " It's true. "

The crowd gasped, and some cheered.

Crowstar shook his head. " Soon we'll need to make the nursery bigger. We have how many queens now? " he joked.

Amberbranch rolled her eyes and answered seriously. " Counting Sorrelwing, Owl, Skydawn, and I, seven. " she meowed.

Runningwhisker purred slightly. " That's a good thing. DawnClan is growing. " he huffed.

Amberbranch sighed. " I guess so. But I'd be willing to sleep in the warriors den for now. "

Skystrike tensed. " It's already overcrowded. " he reminded her.

Crowstar twitched his whiskers. " Beechfire, Stonedust, Gorseflight, I need you to unweave the branches on the left wall in the warriors den, Lightningpaw and Silkpaw should collect more branches and sticks to weave in to make it bigger. " he meowed, flicking his tail towards the den.

" Fallowspring, Bramblebird, Marigoldmist, I need you to do the same for the nursery. Sunpaw and Leafpaw can collect the bracken. " he finished, dismissing the Clan.

Cinderpaw hissed. " What about training? " she inquired.

Runningwhisker looked around. " Pouncefoot, Addernose, take Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw training. Bring Barkblaze and Tigerleap with you. " he ordered.

The five cats clustered together and headed out.

* * *

Cinderpaw narrowed her eyes and studied Hazelpaw's movement.

Her muscles were bunched, ready to execute the leap and hold.

Cinderpaw ducked as her sister leaped, and grabbed her legs out from under her.

Hazelpaw tripped and landed awkwardly on her paw.

" Good, Cinderpaw. " Addernose praised, nodded his head.

Hazelpaw grunted and heaved herself up, twitching her stubby tail.

Cinderpaw purred. " I didn't mean to hurt - "

Hazelpaw leaped onto Cinderpaw's back, twisting around and nipping her ear before jumping off and landing perfectly.

Addernose chuckled. " I take back my praise. Good job, Hazelpaw. You took advantage of her distraction. " he meowed.

Barkblaze darted over to them.

" I'm glad you're okay. " he whispered into Hazelpaw's ear, slipping away again to watch.

Pouncefoot raised an eyebrow. " I see. " he murmured.

Tigerleap glared at his brother and turned away. " I think my brother and I have learned enough, we should go practice. " he meowed, and gestured towards Barkblaze, stalking into the bushes.

Hazelpaw looked at Pouncefoot. " Can we practice the Dizzy Dance? " she meowed enthusiastically.

Pouncefoot snorted. " That's quite the challenging move. " he replied.

Addernose nodded but turned towards Pouncefoot. " We should show them first. I am the DarkClan warrior. " he meowed.

Pouncefoot charged towards Addernose and swiftly sidestepped, and Addernose leaped up to claw him.

Pouncefoot darted under Addernose and pawed at his belly for a heartbeat, and then came back up and crashed into Addernose's side.

Addernose twisted his head to catch him but Pouncefoot was quick.

The senior warrior switched sides and rammed into Addernose again, confusing him.

Finally, Pouncefoot leaped onto Addernose's back and pawed at the back of his neck, and swiftly leaped off of him, swishing his tail softly.

Addernose shook his head. " That was dizzying. " he murmured. " Anyways, you have to act like you're going to take the cat head on, and then sidestep and duck under their belly. After that, slam into each side of the cat and leap onto his back, striking a final blow on his back or neck. " he explained.

Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw nodded eagerly.

Cinderpaw faced Hazelpaw. " Let's do this, sister. " she meowed, and charged at her, and then sidestepped, ducking under Hazelpaw's belly and blundering back out, then pushed her head into her right side.

But Hazelpaw caught her. She smacked Cinderpaw's head with a paw and twisted around.

Cinderpaw sighed. " You're an amazing fighter. " she chuckled, slightly jealous of her sister.

Hazelpaw puffed her chest out. " The best. And you're an amazing tracker. " she purred, licking Cinderpaw's ear.

Addernose coughed loudly and Cinderpaw twisted her head to look at him.

" Come out of those ferns, Honeypaw. " he meowed, twitching his whiskers.

The young apprentice sulked out of the bushes. " But I only wanted to watch! " she whined, kicking a rock with her forepaw.

Pouncefoot shook his head. " These moves are advanced. Fallowspring told me you haven't even mastered the back rake! " he chided.

Honeypaw hung her head. " Sorry. " she muttered.

Addernose sighed. " I guess there's no harm done. The faster she learns, the faster she'll become a warrior. " he meowed matter of factly.

Hazelpaw put a paw on Honeypaw's head. " I'll teach her! " she meowed, leaping and pawing an invisible enemy.

Pouncefoot shook his head. " We have done enough today. Let's go back to camp. " he mewed, and flicked his tail for them to follow.


	7. Another Note x-x

**Okay, I know I kinda just posted Chapter 3, but for Chapter 4 I'm blank. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKSSSSS AHHHHHH**

**Please help. Leave a review if you have any ideas. X-x**

**\- Cinderwing/Milkpool**


	8. Chapter 4 - Leaf-fall Assessment

**Whew! Sorry it took so long! Here's Chapter 4.**

Cinderpaw wrinkled her nose at the smell of mouse bile.

Fernblossom handed her a stick with mouse bile wrapped in a leaf attached to it.

" I know this is every apprentices least favorite job, but it has to be done. Also, ask Halfear how her breathing is, she has been wheezing lately. " she meowed, and flicked her tail for her to leave.

Cinderpaw walked across the clearing and peeked her head into the Elder's den.

Driftpelt was snoring loudly, Halfear was talking with Appleclaw, and Tumbledust was stretching.

" I've come to check for ticks. " Cinderpaw sighed.

Appleclaw snorted. " We'll see if the apprentices can actually do it right this time. "

Halfear nodded. " Back in our day, the apprentices would do anything for Sagefoot and Firetuft. "

Tumbledust shifted closer. " Ah, Appleclaw, remember the day Lilyshade and Addernose were born? "

Appleclaw _mrrowed _in amusement. " Oh yes. They were bundles of energy. I miss our daughter much.. "

Tumbledust licked her cheek. " I miss her too. And I know Roseleaf does. If only she hadn't died of battle wounds. "

Halfear nodded quietly and gazed at Cinderpaw. " Start. " she rasped, and Cinderpaw checked her matted fur for ticks.

Cinderpaw dripped a tiny bit of mouse bile on a tick on the back of Halfear's neck.

" Ahh, that's better. I think I only had that one. " she meowed, stretching her forepaws out.

Appleclaw beckoned to her. " I have two on my tail. " she meowed gruffly.

Cinderpaw dripped mouse bile on to the ticks and they fell off.

Cinderpaw remembered what Fernblossom had asked her.

" Oh, Halfear, how is your breathing? Fernblossom said you were wheezing. " Cinderpaw asked.

Halfear grunted. " Don't worry about me, young 'un. I'm just fine. "

Cinderpaw nodded_. _

Driftpelt was now up. " Want to hear a story? " he purred.

Cinderpaw nodded eagerly and sat down.

" Back when I was your age, Appleclaw, Stagstep, Graybelly and I went on an adventure. "

" Into CreekClan territory. " Appleclaw chuckled.

" We were Driftpaw, Applepaw, Stagpaw, and Graypaw then, though. We didn't know any better. " Driftpelt shot back.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

" Anyways, we got caught right at the border by Riverstar himself, well, he was Riverflight then, and a fox was _right _behind him. So we ran into the bushes, and Riverstar ripped that fox into shreds. " he meowed, looking up at the sky.

" And that was why he was made deputy. For his courage, and loyalty. " Halfear murmured.

Appleclaw purred. " I still don't know why you had kits with that furball. You two were in deep trouble after that. "

Cinderpaw gasped. " You were mates with _Riverstar? _" she meowed.

Halfear nodded. " Thrushsong, Freezewind, and Stonedust are my kits. " she meowed.

" Thrushsong left DawnClan after Bramblepaw became Bramblebird. " Tumbledust sighed.

" And she gave Freezewind to Riverstar after he was born. " Driftpelt meowed.

Halfear sighed. " The good old days. " she chuckled, and crawled back into her nest.

Appleclaw thrust her tail towards Cinderpaw. " You'd better leave. Thank you for the company. " She whispered, and crawled into her nest too.

As Cinderpaw left the den, she heard Tumbledust purr. " Halfear was much happier as Shinefish. "

* * *

Cinderpaw sat in the clearing, pacing as the DarkClan border patrol reported to Crowstar.

Jaypaw licked her cheek. " I wonder what it could be.. " he murmured.

Cinderpaw nodded and sat down, her tail lashing.

" I hope it isn't bad. Not to mention that Gorseflight is the only one that returned. " she muttered darkly.

Crowstar, Runningwhisker, and Gorseflight appeared from the leader's den.

" Let all cats old enough to watch the sun rise gather below the highrock for a Clan meeting! " Crowstar yowled, and the clearing quickly filled with curious cats.

Shellkit peeked his head out of the nursery. " Mommy, what's wrong? And why is he there instead of Flicker? " he squeaked.

Owl purred. " Crowstar is your leader. Flicker isn't. We won't see her again, darling. " she meowed, and pulled Shellkit back into the nursery with her tail.

Cinderpaw shook her head and returned her gaze to Crowstar.

" Marigoldmist, Wolftail, Lightningpaw, Tigerleap, come in. " Runningwhisker sighed.

Marigoldmist, Wolftail, and Tigerleap shoved into the camp with three tiny bodies in their jaws, and Lightningpaw followed.

Tigerleap set one of them down. " We found Cloudkit, Nettlekit, and Aspenkit on the border. Some cat left them there. "

Wolftail and Marigoldmist nodded.

Nettlekit, the brown and white one, wailed. " I want Flowerstem! "

Cloudkit shoved him. " Eveningsun told us not to talk. She wanted us to be safe, she said. " he squeaked.

Aspenkit put a paw over Cloudkit's mouth. " Now they know! " he squealed.

Runningwhisker's eyes were wide. " _Eveningsun _left you? " he muttered.

Aspenkit nodded guiltily.

Wolftail hovered over Cloudkit. " What else did she say? " he growled.

Cloudkit squeaked and closed his eyes. " She said that DarkClan would turn us into rogues, and that DawnClan was the safest place we could be. She said that you all were wonderful cats, and you deserved healthy kits. "

Nettlekit nodded fiercely. " I think she means you want to eat us! " he mewed, and ducked his head.

Cinderpaw couldn't help but laugh. Hazelpaw was trying not to.

Marigoldmist shot a warning glance at them. " We won't eat you. Jeez, what _does _DarkClan teach their kits.. " she muttered.

Runningwhisker was now beside the kits. " I will talk to Eveningsun about this. I'm bringing Jaypaw, Lightningpaw, Sunpaw, and Bumblepaw with me. It would look good to have a medicine cat. " he meowed.

Crowstar nodded slowly and flicked his tail. " Bring Cinderpaw with you too. " he murmured.

Runningwhisker and Crowstar shared a knowing look. _What are they up to? _Cinderpaw wondered.

Crowstar closed his eyes. " Be careful. " he meowed, and slipped back into his den.

* * *

Sunpaw rolled his eyes. " Why did you have to drag us with you, father? " he meowed.

Runningwhisker kept walking. " Because. " he replied.

Bumblepaw had been silent the entire time.

Cinderpaw prodded his side. " Hey, beetle-brain, wake up. " she whispered.

Bumblepaw glared at her. " You have no idea. " he growled, and walked ahead.

Cinderpaw blinked. " Sheesh. " she muttered.

Runningwhisker stopped at the border. " Stay here. I'll be right back. " he whispered, and walked into the bushes.

Lightningpaw shuffled his paws.

Jaypaw looked at the sky.

Cinderpaw broke the silence. " This is odd. " she meowed.

Lightningpaw nodded. " He seems very secretive. "

Runningwhisker returned with leaves and burrs stuck in his fur.

Eveningsun suddenly appeared behind him.

" Hello. " she meowed.

Lightningpaw growled. " You're on DawnClan territory! "

Runningwhisker rolled his eyes. " Sheathe your claws. "

Lightningpaw obeyed.

Runningwhisker gestured towards Eveningsun. " Listen to what she has to tell you. "

Eveningsun eyed Cinderpaw, but started.

" It's been a while, my kits. " she sighed.

The entire group gasped except for Bumblepaw and Runningwhisker.

" You're not our mother! Amberbranch is! " Jaypaw hissed.

Bumblepaw cuffed his ear. " Runningwhisker said listen! "

Eveningsun ignored the growls of protest.

" I _am _your mother. Each of you are half DarkClan. Runningwhisker and I were.. mates. " she whispered.

Runningwhisker dipped his head.

" She isn't lying. Eveningsun nursed you in the forest, alone, for two days, until she gave you four to Amberbranch. " he muttered.

Sunpaw growled. " What does this have to do with Cloudkit, Nettlekit, and Aspenkit? "

Eveningsun ran her tail over his back. " I love DawnClan. DarkClan teaches their kits terrible things. " she answered simply.

Cinderpaw pressed closer to Jaypaw, who was trembling with hate. The tom broke away and hooked his tail around hers.

" Let's go, Cinderpaw. " he whispered, and ran into the forest with her at his side.

* * *

Cinderpaw flattened her ears as low groans erupted from the unfinished nursery.

Leafpaw ran her tail over Cinderpaw's flank. " I know you hate this. " she murmured.

Cinderpaw began to speak, but her voice was drowned under the whipping of the leaf-fall wind.

Silkpaw shivered beside them. " It sounds like she's doing well, though. " she sighed, flicking an ear towards the direction of the nursery.

The low groans were turning into purrs of joy.

Silkpaw flicked Cinderpaw's cheek with her tail. " Let's go see them. " she murmured.

Cinderpaw took a deep breath and stepped outside into the wind.

Silkpaw and Leafpaw flanked her, and each of the siblings fur was flattened.

Leafpaw coughed. " Hurry! "

They ran into the nursery, and it was filled with mewls of tiny kits.

Berrystep looked up sharply, bristling, but calmed. " Come, meet our kits. " he rasped.

Leafpaw, Silkpaw, and Cinderpaw shuffled into the back corner of the nursery, where Skydawn was looking at three tiny kittens.

Fernblossom purred. " Two toms and a feisty little she-cat. "

Skydawn nodded. " I've named them Fallowkit, Flamekit, and Patchkit. " she whispered.

Fallowkit was light brown, Flamekit was a pale gray tabby, and Patchkit was a spotted cream-gray.

Berrystep curled his tail around Skydawn's shoulders. " I'm going hunting. I'll bring back a squirrel for you. " he murmured, and raced into the clearing.

Bumblepaw snorted and nosed Silkpaw's flank. " You need to go. " he meowed, a returned back to checking Shellkit and Sandkit.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes. " Let's go. "

Cinderpaw nodded.

Leafpaw began to walk forward, but she stopped as Gorseflight appeared.

" Fernblossom, I think I'm sick. " he spluttered.

Fernblossom put a paw on his forehead. " You're cold. Most likely a chill, from all of this weather. Go into my den and I'll give you some feverfew. " she mewed soothingly.

Silkpaw shuddered. " Our first sick cat. " she sighed.

Leafpaw shrugged. " He's fine. Come on, Cinderpaw, let's help with the warriors den. "

Cinderpaw stepped outside again, and her fur was flattened instantly.

Silkpaw squeezed her eyes shut. " I hope it isn't like this tomorrow! Our assessment is going to be preformed. "

Cinderpaw fluffed out her thick fur. " I hope not. Let's see if Fernblossom needs anything, her den is warm. " she murmured.

Leafpaw nodded and wheezed loudly.

Silkpaw's eyes grew wide. " Are you okay, Leafpaw? " she exclaimed.

Leafpaw nodded. " The wind is making it hard to breathe. " she rasped.

Cinderpaw guided them into the medicine cat's den, where Fernblossom was licking Gorseflight's head.

Gorseflight shivered. " I'm fine, sister. " he coughed out.

Fernblossom's cheeks were wet with tears. " You know that's not true. " she whispered. " You have greencough. How did it happen so fast? Lilytail would've known why. "

Gorseflight shook his head. " Just because our mother was a medicine cat, doesn't mean she had some magical powers. "

The three sisters crouched in the corner of the den so Fernblossom couldn't see them.

Gorseflight went into a fit of coughing, and Fernblossom stepped back.

" I'll go ask Smallfoot and Echoflame for catmint. They always have some. Please, don't get out of your nest. " she mewed, and raced outside.

Gorseflight raised his head. " Cinderpaw, Silkpaw, Leafpaw, get out of here. Go rest for tomorrow. " he spluttered, and then coughed again.

Leafpaw nodded. " Get better, Gorseflight! " she mewed.

* * *

Cinderpaw tossed and turned in her nest. The words _Shinefish, Shinefish _rang in her ears.

" But she's in StarClan.. " Cinderpaw murmured. " Does she have a paw in two worlds? "

A gloomy gray light filtered into the den slowly.

Sunpaw yawned and rose. " Good morning, Cinderpaw. " he whispered, and ambled outside.

Wolftail appeared at the entrance and began to lightly tap everyone's head with his paw.

Hazelpaw grumbled. " Why so early... "

Wolftail sniffed. " It's not raining yet, that's why! " he snapped.

Lightningpaw bolted upright with his fur fluffed up. " Assessments are today, right? " he meowed.

Wolftail nodded and rolled his eyes. " You won't pass them if you don't _wake up! " _

Hazelpaw yawned. " Fine. Come on Leafpaw, you lazy furball. Get up. "

All of the apprentices got up slowly and followed Wolftail outside. Runningwhisker, Berrystep, Bramblebird, Stonedust, Addernose, Marigoldmist, and Skystrike were waiting for them.

Addernose nodded towards Hazelpaw. " Gorseflight has a cold, so I will be assessing you. " he meowed gruffly.

Hazelpaw nodded, her eyes bright with excitement.

Runningwhisker stepped forward. " We will start with hunting, then fighting, and lastly, tree climbing. " he meowed, and led them out of camp.

Bramblebird took her to an ivy filled clearing and gestured her tail towards the lake.

" I will be watching you in secret, don't forget. " she mewed, and slunk into the bushes.

" Begin. " her mentor howled.

Cinderpaw leaped into the undergrowth, lifting her chin and scenting the air for prey. _Squirrel! _

Cinderpaw froze and spotted the creature nibbling on oak nuts at the base of a tree.

She dropped into a hunter's crouch, her tail parallel with her body.

The squirrel looked quite plump, not noticing her yet.

Cinderpaw was a tail length away, and swiftly leaped into the air and landed on the squirrel, giving it a killing bite to the back of it's neck.

Cinderpaw dug a hole and covered the squirrel with earth, and silently padded away.

After she was many fox lengths from where she caught the squirrel, Cinderpaw scented the air again.

" A robin. " she murmured, and looked above her.

The bird puffed out it's chest and began singing, completely blind to her presence.

Cinderpaw circled around the tree silently until she was downwind of her prey, and leaped onto the branch he was on, pouncing and killing it.

Runningwhisker yowled from somewhere nearby. " Return to the training area, all apprentices! "

Cinderpaw carried her robin to the place where she buried the squirrel and picked both up, heading to the training hollow.

The rest of the cats were waiting.

Lightningpaw gasped. " You got a squirrel _and _a robin? I got a really fat hare. " he meowed.

Wolftail flicked his side with his tail. " Stop flirting, Lightningpaw. Now focus. Next is fighting. The pairs will be Lightningpaw and Silkpaw, Jaypaw and Leafpaw, and Sunpaw with Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw. "

Cinderpaw took her place next to Hazelpaw with Sunpaw facing them.

Addernose nodded. " Start with the leap and hold. " he meowed.

Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw leaped onto Sunpaw's back at once, with claws sheathed and pawed at his back until he collapsed.

Sunpaw snorted. " Good job. "

Marigoldmist flicked ears towards the three. " Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw win. Sunpaw, what could you have done to stop them? " she mewed.

" Flip over and claw their bellies as they leaped, or sidestepped to avoid them. " he recited.

Marigoldmist nodded. " Good. "

" Next, try the front paw blow. " Addernose ordered.

* * *

Cinderpaw was exhausted by the time battle assessing was finished.

Bramblebird _mrrowed _in amusement. " It's tree climbing time. " she mewed.

Cinderpaw nodded and waited at the base of a tall beech tree.

Bramblebird crouched beside her. " You must climb to the top of the tree and back down successfully, and try not to take all morning. " she explained.

Cinderpaw leaped as high as she could, and gripped a sturdy branch, heaving herself up it.

After a few heartbeats, she clawed her way up the rough bark to the highest she could, and perched herself on a small branch.

Cinderpaw gazed down, feeling sick at how high she was.

Bramblebird called up to her. " I see you! That's as high as you should go. Come back down. "

Cinderpaw flicked an ear and leaped onto a lower branch until she got to the bottom, and jumped onto a pile of dead leaves.

Her mentor purred. " Featherpool would be proud of you, Cinderpaw. You passed your assessment. "

Cinderpaw resisted the urge to bounce aroud like a kit and ducked her head. " Thank you. " she muttered. " Thank you so much. "

Bramblebird curled her tail around her. " Good luck, Cinderpaw. " she whispered.


	9. Chapter 5 - A Killer In Secrecy

**Chapter is a bit shorter, but I think I may keep it about about 1,500 - 1,800 words from now on. It is _really _hard to make 2,600 word chapters.**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoy! - Cinderwing =]**

Cinderpaw shakily rose from the crowd of cats to sit beside her father.

" I, Crowstar, leader of DawnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you in her turn. "

Crowstar turned towards her, his eyes shining with pride. " Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life? " he mewed.

Cinderpaw nervously meowed, " I do. "

" Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cinderpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Cinderwing. StarClan honors your love and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan. " he recited, the ritual being spoken for as long as the Clans existed.

Crowstar rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder in return. _This is it. I'm finally a warrior. _

The Clan cheered, " Lightningspark, Jayflight, Sunblaze, Leafspots, Silkwhisker, Hazelshine, Cinderwing! "

Cinderwing licked her chest fur, embarrassed from all of the attention.

Jayflight purred and twined his tail with hers.

Cinderwing shuffled her paws. " Jayflight.. I have something to tell you. " she muttered.

Jayflight appeared to be confused. " What is it? " he meowed.

" I'm think I'm expecting kits. " she whispered.

The gray tom's eyes widened.

Leafspots butted her head in. " _What _did you say? " she growled.

Cinderwing jumped back in surprise. " Sister! I didn't see you there. "

Her sister thrust her muzzle closer. " I can't believe you! You know I love Jayflight! " she snarled quietly.

Jayflight stepped in between them. " Leafspots... " he began.

She turned away. " No. I thought you liked me. I guess I was _wrong. _"

Cinderwing shook your head. " I'm sorry. " she whispered.

A starry ginger tom-cat appeared in front of her.

" A broken prophecy... words mean most.. curse... " he echoed, and disappeared slowly.

Cinderwing shook her head violently and turned back to Jayflight.

The tom looked concerned. " I'll make sure you're in the nursery by the end of this moon, if we are having kits. " he whispered, and stalked away.

* * *

Cinderwing yawned slightly in the dim moonlight.

Jayflight stood next to her, followed by Silkwhisker, Hazelshine, Sunblaze, Leafspots, and Lightningspark.

Dawn slowly encroached, and the sky began to get brighter.

The cats around camp aroused from their sleep.

Runnngwhisker appeared from the shadow and crept towards them.

" You have completed your vigil. " he rasped. " Get some rest. "

Sunblaze sighed loudly and sluggishly disappeared into the warriors den with Hazelshine.

Lightningspark glared at Jayflight, curling his tail around Leafspot's flank and going into the warriors den also.

Jayflight shrugged and licked Cinderwing's ear. " There's something I'd like to do. " he murmured.

The tom stood on a ledge jutting out of the rock wall that surrounded a quarter of their camp, intently watching the Clan awaken.

Cinderwing leaped up and joined him, leaning on his shoulder.

Fernblossom was yawning and complaining to Bumblepaw about the cold weather, while Pouncefoot and Fallowspring had their heads in deep conversation.

Sandkit, Fallowkit, Flamekit, and Gorseflight ambled out of the medicine den, their noses runny and coughing. Crowstar appeared at the entryway of his den, shadowed by the dawn light. As the sun crept higher into the sky, more cats made their way into the clearing.

Sorrelwing slowly walked out of the nursery, her belly huge with kits. Hollyblossom followed her, shuffling along with Swiftkit, who was almost her size now. His fur was shining, the gleam in his eyes told Cinderwing that he was about to become an apprentice.

Sure enough, Crowstar called from the highrock, " All cats old enough to watch the sun rise, please gather. "

Jayflight twitched his whiskers. " Let's stay here. " he meowed, settling down.

" Greencough is spreading through the Clan like a wave. " her father roared.

The cats below murmured agreement.

" I have decided to send the sick cats to the jasmine clearing for now, until they get better. They will make their nests in the clefts of rock. " he meowed, his gaze traveling to the four sick cats.

They nodded.

Crowstar dipped his head. " Well, then, we have a _very_ important ceremony to preform. " he purred.

Swiftkit strutted forward, eyes shining still.

Crowstar turned to the kit. " Swiftkit. You have reached your sixth moon, I see. ", he meowed.

Swiftkit nodded eagerly.

The leader began to speak the ancient words repeated since the dawn of the Clans.

" It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerleap, and I hope he will pass down all he knows to you. "

" Tigerleap. ", he nodded at the young warrior. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received outstanding training from Addernose, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and skilled. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. "

Tigerleap and his new apprentice touched noses, and Swiftpaw was noticeably fizzing with excitement.

DawnClan cheered, " Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw! " in welcome of the young cat.

Hollyblossom spoke up. " I will be moving back to the warriors den tonight. " she mewed.

Crowstar ended the meeting, and Runningwhisker took his place on the rock.

" Wolftail, Fallowspring, Skystrike, Honeypaw, dawn patrol. Littleheart, Dovesplash, Poppypaw, Nutpaw, hunting patrol. Beechfire, Juniperpaw, and I will be on the sunhigh patrol. Berrystep, Marigoldmist, Stonedust, Tigerleap, and Swiftpaw, evening patrol. And lastly, there will be a moonhigh patrol consisting of Barkblaze, Hollyblossom, and Pouncefoot. " Runningwhisker announced.

* * *

Cinderwing bunched together with the rest of her clanmates as they set off for the gathering.

Many were going this time. Cinderwing and her sisters, Lightningspark, Jayflight, Sunblaze, Swiftpaw, Juniperpaw, Wolftail, Berrystep, Stonedust, Hollyblossom, Tigerleap, Marigoldmist, Dovesplash, Nutpaw, Barkblaze, Runningwhisker, and of course Crowstar.

They walked in silence along the lake, which reflected beautiful starlight.

CreekClan appeared over the ridge of a hill, and Riverstar waved his tail to let DawnClan pass first.

Crowstar bowed, and raced across the open, muddy ground.

Soon enough, the Big Oak came into sight, and Crowstar signaled for them to stop at the crest of the hill.

After surveying his cats, he led them down and leaped onto the Low Branch.

CreekClan followed, and now each Clan was here.

Riverstar began.

" The Cats of Wind and Rain have left our terrritory, thankfully, and we most likely won't see them again. " he meowed.

The CreekClan cats hooted and hollered loudly.

Riverstar flicked his tail. " Otherwise, prey is running well and we are coping with the colder weather. "

Crowstar followed, sitting straight.

" We have one new apprentice, and seven new warriors. Please welcome Swiftpaw, Lightningspark, Jayflight, Sunblaze, Cinderwing, Leafspots, Hazelshine, and Silkwhisker. " he purred.

The clearing erupted in cheers of welcome, and they all held their chins high.

The rest of the gathering was peaceful, with Mousestar reporting one new warrior, Ryefrost, and Featherstar reporting three new warriors, Badgerfur, Vineberry, and Pigeonflight, and the death of Wildbranch.

* * *

Cinderwing snuck out of the den and to the dirtplace, yawning.

It was the middle of the night.

A small, but bright, shape moved in the shadows, followed by another small shape.

Cinderwing blinked, and they were gone. _Must've been imagining it. _

She returned to the warriors den, quickly falling asleep, but waking up in StarClan somehow.

Cinderwing recognized it so well, from visiting StarClan's hunting grounds a lot in her rest.

Creamclaw appeared in front of her, with an incredibly faint outline of what looked like a gray tabby kit.

The deceased queen she had seen often was nuzzling the outline.

The figure became more clear, and fuller, but the beautfiul place began to turn into a thick river of blood, engulfing Cinderwing as she screamed.

" Help! I can't die! Creamclaw, Help me! " she screeched.

Cinderwing woke up panting, her claws unsheathed.

The young warrior sheathed her claws, and rose. Abrubtly, a blood-curdling scream erupted from the nursery. It was Skydawn.

" Where is Flamekit!? _FLAMEKIT! _" , she was beginning to sob, by the sound of it.

Cinderwing leaped outside, along with others, to find a muddied, blood covered, Flamekit.

_He's a tabby.. a gray tabby! That was Flamekit in StarClan! But how..?_

Berrystep buried his nose into his moon-old son's fur, Skydawn shaking violently near him.

Owl soothed her mother slowly, but Skydawn kept shaking, and then collapsed into a heap of cream fur.

" First Hoot, then Claw, and now Flamekit. Are my kittens destined to die? " she sobbed gently.

Squirrelsplash, Amberbranch, and Roseleaf colelcted mint and rosemary from nearby, and started rubbing it into the kit's fur.

Skydawn hissed. " No! You'll kill his scent too! "

Amberbranch curled her tail around Skydawn. " Come with me. " she murmured, and led the she-cat out of camp.

Roseleaf rubbed the last of the rosemary into Flamekit's fur, and stepped back. Appleclaw took her place.

" Hold vigil for him tonight, Berrystep, Fallowkit, and Patchkit. " she mewed, and started to lick the kits fur, to straighten it and remove the blood.

" He will be greatly missed. " Crowstar rumbled, and the Clan fell silent, grieving for the young cats life.


	10. Troubled Storms Extra: A Dark Dream

Leafspots settled her head on her paws as she closed her eyes into a blissful sleep.

The she-cat abruptly shot her eyes open, and curled her tail in agony.

_I think I'm expecting kits. _The whispered words rang in her ears, distorted.

She then realized that she wasn't in a nest made of moss and feathers.

Leafspots was in an unfamiliar forest with dead trees, and the stench of death hung in the air like the evening sun.

A long-furred blackish-gray she-cat appeared in front of her, her sharp orange eyes drilling into her.

" You love Jayflight. " she growled.

A spirit wreathed around her. " You deserve him. " it hissed.

Yet another, tickled her cheek. " You should be expecting his kits. " it yowled in her ears.

" But your sister stole him. " they rasped in unison.

Yet another figure appeared. The cat was so faded you could see the trees behind him.

" Fangkit should be Jayflight's, not Lightningspark's. " he growled.

" F – Fangkit? " she whispered.

" Fangkit, Fangpaw, Fangheart. " they echoed eerily.

One of the spirits spoke up. " That pesky Cinderwing took _your _mate. "

The other one nodded. " We can teach you how to dispose of her. Make Jayflight love you. "

Leafspots tipped her head sideways. " Dispose of Cinderwing? What's that suppost to mean.. "

The blackish-gray she-cat hissed. " We'll show you. Sharpthistle, come here. "

A small brown tabby appeared from the bushes. " Yes, Blackmoon? "

" Sorry. " she laughed, and sliced a thorn-sharp claw through his throat, making blood spill from his mouth.

He made a weak gurgling sound, and fell silent.

Sharpthistle's chest heaved no longer.

Leafspots jumped back. " Why would I do that! " she screeched. " That poor cat! "

Blackmoon smirked. " But didn't she steal your love? She _is _expecting his kittens.. I guess you don't want to make Jayflight adore you. "

" I do. " she meowed.

The faded tom walked up to her. " Then train with us. " he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ears.

Leafspots nodded. " Okay. "

Blackmoon smiled. " Great. We'll see you tomorrow night. " she mewed.

Leafspots awoke in her nest, blinking away the cloudiness in her gaze.

_Weird dream.._


	11. Chapter 6 - Untimely

Cinderwing paused and sniffed around outside of the Nursery.

_Mouse? What in the name of StarClan.._

An unsuspecting tiny brown face poked out of the bramble pile next to her.

Cinderwing narrowed her eyes, focusing on only the mouse, and swiped it with ease, sending it to Mouse Heaven.

Bumblesneeze passed her and glanced at the mouse swinging from her jaws as she approached the fresh kill pile.

" Nice catch. " he yawned, and disappeared into the medicine den.

Cinderwing shrugged and placed the mouse on the pile, lightly shaking the glistening snow off her paws.

Leafspots shouldered her sister out of the way, and snatched a skinny vole from the bottom of the pile.

Cinderwing looked away, in no way enjoying her fight with her sister, but she soppusedly had to hate her now.

_This is a load of fox-dung. _She said to herself, and retreated back to the nursery, curling her tail over her nose.

As always, her attempt to sleep was interrupted by a wail.

But, this time.. it wasn't from a kit.

She quickly peeked her head outside, and spotted Owl curled over what looked like a piece of prey near the Sunning Rock.

She exhaled, relieved that nobody was injured, and crawled back into her nest.

Crowstar called from somewhere outside, " DawnClan! Gather beneath the Highrock! "

Cinderwing grunted. _What could possibly be wrong now? _

Carefully stepping back out of her nest, she sat outside of the nursery entrance to keep from becoming too cold.

A crowd was already gathered around the base of the highrock, Crowstar and Runningwhisker sat on top of it with grim yet unreadable expressions.

Jayflight snuck into the camp entrance, and settled beside Cinderwing, shaking the ice off his pelt.

Crowstar began slowly, " Another death has taken place today.. "

Owl yowled in agony and slowly fell back down to her crumpled position.

Cinderwing's eyes widened. _Another kit.. Another kit.._

" We gather to mourn the loss of Sandkit, which Fernblossom believes was murdered in cold blood by a fox. "

Cinderwing stumbled backwards. " Two kits in a quarter moon " she choked, bile rising in her throat. " This can't be an accident.. "

Jayflight slid in behind her back to make sure she didn't fall.

" I'm sure we've just been unlucky. I highly doubt that we have a murderer on our paws. " he sighed, licking her ears in comfort.

Runningwhisker swished his tail for the cats in the hollow to quiet. " Since there has been two deaths this past quarter moon, apprentices must travel with an older cat. Queens, same for you. "

Crowstar dismissed the Clan, and they slowly dispersed, even though grief hung heavy over DawnClan like a raincloud.

* * *

**I've got neewwwssss for youuuuuuu**

**Duduodododooddo~**

**Chapters will be short and sweet for this nowadays **

**The reason for that is I write better whilst not having to think of the huge pressure of writing a 1,600 word chapter. Yeah. Woo.**

**That just means I'll have twice as many chapters than I was thinking of originally, sooooo that's good I guess? I'm honestly just glad I have the urge to continue writing this after a 3 month hiatus**

\- Reapinq


	12. Chapter 7 - Cloaked in Bloodshed

Cinderwing sniffed around at the leaves on a small bush, and plucked few silently.

Her belly reached the frosted grass and swayed, kits eager to be born.

Fernblossom stood beside her, holding the bundle of leaves in her mouth.

The medicine cat never left the queens side, as her kits would arrive at any moment.

Once all of the healthy leaves had been picked, Cinderwing turned her gray face to Fernblossom.

" They're coming. " she murmured, sharp pains rippling through her endlessly.

A grim expression crossed Fernblossom's face, but she flicked her tail for Cinderwing to follow.

Cinderwing trudged behind the silent medicine cat, trying to ignore the abrupt pains.

They slipped through the hollow's thorn barrier, and Fernblossom led her to the medicine den.

Fernblossom seemed almost too calm, too distant.

Cinderwing flopped down onto a bed of moss, and Fernblossom immediately got to work.

Whilst chewing on borage, Cinderwing had a pang of realization.

_StarClan told me it would happen_, voices murmured in her ears.

Images of kits flashed across her vision.

Before she could throw herself into any more despair, Fernblossom whispered to push several times.

There was no longer pain.

A kit slithered out, it's pale ice tinted eyes already filled with determination.

Cinderwing kept pushing, listening to the quiet conversation of Fernblossom and scared voices of her Clan.

_This isn't happening, Cinderwing. _She told herself.

Her vision blurred further with the images of kits.

_They told you to keep your secret, you never failed them._

Her heart caught in her chest. _No.._

Suddenly, life sparked back into her. She could feel agonizing pain, and the need to breathe.

She caught herself, and breathed in and out heavily.

When she glanced down, two other kits were tucked into her belly along with the first.

_It's been ruined. _She muttered in her head.

The urge disappeared once again.

" It's like sitting in the middle of the lake.. " Cinderwing muttered. " So peaceful.. "

The shouting of cats got more distant.

Her vision became black for a single second, and a sparkling black cat appeared.

" Nightshine. " Cinderwing purred. " I've done it, haven't I? "

Her mother nodded, and a warm smile crossed her face.

" They won't ever know that you were the sacrifice, dear. " she replied. " You're safe from our family's curse. "

An image of Jaystorm flew to her brain, a confused and sad expression on his sweet face.

" Jayflight looks sad. " Cinderwing murmured in a monotone voice.

Nightshine nodded again.

" The kits will save us. Name them now? I can visit your father to tell him. " her mother rasped.

Cinderwing already had the names of her sons and daughters perfected.

" Shadowkit, Darkkit, Nightkit, and my little Cloakkit. " she meowed with a sudden determination in her voice.

Nightshine took a short breath before disappearing.

_" The maker of shadows, with silent, dark paws, reaches over the Clan, extending its claws. In the darkness of night, the horror of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fears beyond sight. It lays in the Clan, the Clan's own betrayer, cats will be dead because of this one, the slayer. The nighttime's king, the silent ones scream.. Beware.. Beware.. Beware.. " _

Cinderwing felt only a mere second of contentedness.

The curse wasn't over yet.

Far, far, from it.

* * *

**Scratches head -**

**I just threw the biggest plot twist in history on you, didn't I?**

**Uhhhh, yeah... And the best part is a was plotting it this whole time and told nobody.**

**I'm going to release the Epilogue and Book Two soon.**

**Stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed this shitstorm of a story. **

**\- reapinq**


	13. Epliogue

Tiny ice blue eyes peeked out of a snow laden den, determination bubbling inside of them.

Merely a moon old, a tom wobbled out of the den, ignoring the stinging sensation in his black and gray pelt.

A starlight blurred figure had confused him, and he got closer and closer to the she-cat.

She smiled down at him, sadness and pride mixed up in her leaf green eyes.

" Cloakkit. " she murmured, leaning down to lick the kits head.

He flinched, before her familiar scent hit his nose.

" Who are you? " he squeaked, cocking his head.

She closed her eyes.

" I'm Cinderwing. " she replied, " Your mother. And I miss you very much. "

Cloakkit nodded in realization. The different scent his other mother carried. The way him and his siblings weren't colored like her at all.

" So Leafspots isn't my mommy and Fangkit isn't my brother? " he squeaked.

Cinderwing was surprised that he could tell the difference from Fangkit and the rest of them.

" No. " she whispered. " Leafspots is my sister. "

Cloakkit shivered and nestled himself under his mother's legs.

Cinderwing purred deep within her throat.

" You have a mission, my little king. " she meowed in between purrs.

" King? What's my mission mommy? " he asked innocently.

Her smile faltered, and purring came to a halt.

" I can't tell you that, darling. ". The whispered words fell away, and Cinderwing disappeared from sight.

Cloakkit frantically looked around.

" Mommy? Mommy? " he squeaked as loud as he could.

Teeth closed around his scruff, and carried him back to the nursery.

He whipped around to face the cat, growling at a skinny Marigoldmist.

" Your mother isn't coming back, Cloakkit. Learn to deal with it. " she meowed bitterly, and turned to leave.

Cloakkit leaped onto her back and sank his tiny claws into her.

" Yes she is, stupid foxface! She loves me! " he shouted.

Leafspots gasped and pulled the kit off of Marigoldmist.

It was far too late for that.

The golden tabby she-cat fell, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Leafspots screeched, and carried Cloakkit to the back of the nursery den.

When they were safely hidden, she whispered, " You little brat. Cinderwing was stupid to give birth to such cursed kits like you. "

Leafspots retreated to the other side of the den and left Cloakkit in silence.

Wet tears streamed down his dark face.

" Nobody likes me. I can only trust my littermates now, right mommy? " he squeaked after a moment.

A sweet voice came to his ears.

" Yes, dear. You'll have to kill them all. But never let mommy see tears stream down your handsome face again. "

Cloakkit stopped crying, and locked his heart away.

_I will never let mommy down._ He told himself.

_Never._


End file.
